onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Books/Maji Drama CD Vol. 4
Purchase HereOne Punch Man Maji Drama CD Vol. 4 Charanko, Learning Audio Part 1 Audio Part 2 Translated the One Punch Man Maji Drama CD Vol. 4, titled ‘Charanko, Learning’. The event is presumed to be taking place sometime after Garou began his hero hunt, but before Garou fought Tank Top Vegetarian. :Sound of punches and kicks Garou: Huff…huff…damn you geezer! Bang: You’re no longer welcome at my dojo, Garou :Sound of punch Charanko: It’s been 6 months since that incident Bang: Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Sitch: wow Charanko: As one would expect from Master Bang! Charanko: My name is Charanko Charanko: I am Master Bang’s top disciple in this dojo Charanko: Where he teaches Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Charanko: Today we are having guests from the Hero Association, which almost never happens Charanko: First, an officer from the Association, a man named Sitch Sitch: Wonderful, even as a layman Sitch: I can understand the efficiency of your movements, and appreciate their beauty Sitch: You’re amazing, Silver Fang! Right you guys? Guy A: Oh really? Guy B: Well, I guess it’s cool if you’re into gymnastics Guy C: Looks slow as molasses, if you could defeat monsters with this we wouldn’t need to train so hard Charanko: …and then there are these jerkoffs, who are Tank Top Master’s lackeys Bang: Oh? You brought some real pompous kids here, right Sitch? Sitch: How dare you guys! Sitch: The S-Class hero is demonstrating his moves just for you, show some gratitude and give your best efforts to learn! Sitch: Why do you think we’re here at Silver Fang’s Dojo in the first place! Guy A: Tank Top Master is our only master. Guy B: That’s right, here’s the bottom line: no tank top, no dice. Guy C: Mm, we’ll become stronger as long as we focus on developing physiques and exercises that are compatible with tank tops Guy C: That’s what Tank Top Master told us, and he is never wrong Sitch: Tank Top Master is the reason why I brought you guy here Sitch: He wanted you to experience martial arts as well Sitch: Are you going to say something, Tank Top Master? TTM: You lot, that was very rude to Silver Fang TTM: Treat seniors with some respect TTM: How can you call yourselves Tank Toppers while acting like this? Charanko: This is Tank Top Master Charanko: His behavior would indicate that he’s somewhat of a special case Bang: It’s okay, don’t sweat it. We all take different paths towards greater strength. Bang: What about you, Metal Bat? Metal Bat: This metal bat is all I need Metal Bat: I’m not interested in stuff like martial arts. Metal Bat: I only promised Sitch that I’d come to see what’s up so he would stop nagging me Charanko: This kid who looks like he belongs in a biker gang appears to be a hero called Metal Bat Charanko: Is this what heroes look like? Sitch: That’s because you’re only 17 years old and have exceptional athletic abilities Sitch: You’re wasting away your potentials if you keep swinging your bat like a brawler in every fight Sitch: I wanted to bring you here so you could learn to use your body to its maximum potential Metal Bat: I really can’t be bothered, plus I’ve never lost, that’s good enough isn’t it? Metal Bat: Hey, what if I beat Silver Fang right here, will you acknowledge my abilities? Bang: Oh, now that sounds interesting, want to give it a go? Sitch: Eh…wait a second you two! There’s no need to get serious! Bang: Worry not, I won’t hurt him Metal Bat: You should worry about yourself, old man. Even though I never said I was serious… Bang: That’s okay, just use your bat, make sure you aim straight, don’t miss Metal Bat: Hmph, is this part of the martial arts experience, Sitch? Sitch: Don’t tell me I didn’t try to stop this, Silver Fang Bang: Alright, bring it on, kiddo! Metal Bat: Hyaaa! :Sound of metal bat swinging Bang: What’s the matter? Where’s your aim? Metal Bat: Arrghh! :More grunting/swinging sounds from Metal Bat Sitch: Un…unbelievable! They’re all near misses Charanko: Duh! Attacks like that will never touch Master Bang! Metal Bat: Running is the same as losing! Haaa! :Loud explosion PEOPLE IN DOJO: WOW Bang: Oh, I only deflected half the power in that hit and it still blew away the wall, that’s quite a powerful attack! Metal Bat: Wha…what was that just now?! Metal Bat: One more time! Let me try again! Bang: Fine by me, do your best! GUY ?: Th...this is incredible! I’ve never seen people fly before! GUY ?: No question about that, I thought only Tank Top Master could do something like this Charanko: Hehehehe, what a bunch of fools, just look at the surprise on their faces TTM: I see…so that’s the principle behind Silver Fang’s style GUY ?: Eh? No way, Master, have you seen through that move!? TTM: Ah, undoubtedly so, Silver Fang must be… GUY ?: gulp TTM: …wearing a tank top underneath! Charanko: wh…what?! GUY ?: Is that so! GUY ?: That’s what I thought! Charanko: Don’t just accept that as fact! Sitch: Looks like bringing the Tank Top army here was a complete waste of time Sitch: Well, this will be a good learning experience for Metal Bat at least, which reminds me… Sitch: This is such a rare opportunity, and you’d rather sleep in the corner than watch the action…are you sure about that, Watchdog Man? Charanko: ….ah that’s right, there’s one last hero I forgot to mention. He hasn’t said a single word so far… Charanko: I guess that’s Watchdog Man Watchdog Man: Eh…that was really loud, our time is almost up, I’m going home Sitch: Hold on a minute, you haven’t done anything Watchdog Man: Walks have time limits :Sound of Watchdog Man running away Charanko: There are so many weirdos… Metal Bat: Huff…huff…damn it, again! Bang: That’s fine by me, but your phone has been vibrating for a while Metal Bat: What!? Argh, you’re right! So you noticed it even though I put it on vibration! Not bad, old man! Metal Bat: crap! It’s from my sister! This is bad, it’s almost time to pick her up from her piano lesson! Bang: So…shall we call this a draw? Metal Bat: Pfft, what an annoying old man, I’ll come for my revenge, bank on it! TTM: Oh, are we dismissed, Sitch? Sitch: Looks like it, not like I have a choice Sitch: I expected a lot more out of this Bang: Hey Sitch, don’t forget our terms Sitch: I know, in exchange for training at your dojo, Silver Fang’s disciple gets to learn from S-Class heroes Sitch: Of course, I have received permission from the Hero Association, but Watchdog Man is gone, and Metal Bat seems to have some rather important matters to attend to Bang: Hey, are you listening, Charanko? Charanko: Yes! I’m right here! Bang: Follow those three S-Class heroes to the scenes of their activities and see what you can learn from them Bang: You’re not a hero…and you’ve probably never witnessed them in battle against monsters where they put their lives on the line Charanko: Putting their lives on the line…that’s right! Bang: Watchdog Man is the guardian of Q-City, keep going down that street, you should run into him TTM: As far as we’re concerned, you will be very welcome at our Tank Top gathering Bang: That’s it, now go along with Metal Bat, Charanko Charanko: Eh…yes! Charanko: Mr. Metal Bat, pleased to meet… Metal Bat: Huh? Is that so? So Sitch added this extra condition? Metal Bat: Whatever, I’m about to start running, keep up! Charanko: Eh? No trains or taxis? Metal Bat: Huh? Of course not! Charanko: Eh…sorry I asked Charanko: I’ve never had the experience of being scolded by someone younger than I am Metal Bat: Let’s go! Haaaaa! Charanko: Wait for me! :Running sound Charanko: Huff…huff…Sitch wasn’t kidding with the athletic abilities, I’m falling far behind, but there are no emergencies right now, isn’t he just going to pick up his sister? Charanko: Ah…at this rate, I’m not going to learn anything… Monster: Muhahahaha Monster: I’m a monster that’s just passing by, Cannon Fodder (やられ役)! Charanko: It’s a monster! Charanko: Great! I’m going to observe his battle with the monster carefully and try to learn as much as I can. Monster: Get ready to die Metal Bat, you bastard! Once I beat you, I’ll be promoted to the main cast… Metal Bat: OUTTA MY WAY!! AH! :Sound of impact Charanko: Insta…kill! I didn’t see anything! If it keeps going like this, I’ll… Charanko: Wait, please wait! Metal Bat: Huh? Charanko: Pant…pant…just now…the monster…how did you… Metal Bat: What? Didn’t you see what I did? Charanko: I was kinda far away and… it was over in an instant Metal Bat: well, first I was like PEW, and then I was like BANG Charanko: Eh…I’m sorry, about that, could you maybe elaborate… Metal Bat: As I was saying, the monster was right there, and I was like PEW, and then BANG, and then JIU, and then GONG, got it? Charanko: Argh this guy, I can’t even…I’m just wasting my time Metal Bat: Whoa, look at the time! Crap! I’m so late! :Sound of explosion Charanko: This can’t be helped, I should go check out Watchdog Man. Didn’t they say I’ll see him in Q-City? :Sound of train Charanko: So this is Q-City, I heard there’s a plaza in his name near the train station Charanko: Look, there it is! Charanko: Argh, I tripped on something… Charanko: Eh? What is this liquid!? And what’s with all these chunks of flesh-looking stuff scattered about? Woman: Excuse me sir, do you mind stepping aside? I need to clean this up. Charanko: eh? Ah…yes. :Sound of vacuum Charanko: Em, what’s this stuff that you’re cleaning? Woman: monster body parts Charanko: Right…what? Monsters!? The monsters are here? Woman: That’s right, Watchdog Man tears them apart, their body parts end up falling everywhere, so we come to clean them up. Woman: What’s the matter? This happens all the time. Woman: See all those people gathered over there across the street? On top of that tall platform, that’s where you’ll find Watchdog Man. He’s always there, protecting our city. Charanko: Is…that so, looks like I missed the action Woman: There’re lots of monsters lately, if you stay near the plaza, you might be able to catch Watchdog Man move a little Woman: That said, it usually lasts only a few seconds Woman: The monsters are usually scattered everywhere before we could even realize what’s happening Charanko: I see…Master Bang, S-Class heroes can’t be used as reference at all! Charanko: Eh…I think I’m at the right place, this should where the Tank Top army holds their meetings :Sound of knocks on a door GUY: Hm? Someone is here Charanko: Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Charanko, I’m here to experience a hero’s battle first hand GUY: Master, we have someone who wishes to partake in the Tank Top experience! TTM: You’re finally here, Charanko TTM: First of all, put on this tank top. Your master Silver Fang should be wearing one too TTM: This one is made by me, and it’s being sold by the Hero’s Association as part of the official merchandise lineup. Charanko: I don’t really think he’s wearing one but… there, I put it on TTM: We occasionally hold Tank Top meetings like this to discuss how we can improve ourselves and become more deserving of our tank tops Charanko: ah, is that so :Sound of siren Announcer: Emergency shelter alert, Disaster Level: Demon TTM: Looks like a monster occurrence. Everybody, let’s go! Tank Topper Army: Roger! Charanko: Great! This time I’ll finally learn something! GUY: Found it! Looks like the monster is over there! TTM: Good, let’s take it out! :Battle sound TTM: What do you think, Charanko, do you get it now? Charanko: I guess…muscles + numbers = combat prowess? TTM: No, that’s not it! It’s tank top equals strength! That’s what I’m talking about TTM: Especially for someone like me, who is able to unleash the power of tank tops to the extreme TTM: I possess more tank top power than the rest of my group combined Charanko: Is…is that so… TTM: Have you learned anything from this experience? Charanko: To be honest, not really. But I feel I can rely on you guys. Regardless of personality quirks, the heroes I’ve met today are all ridiculously powerful Charanko: As long as you are around, we won’t have to fear any monster Charanko: Even that scary senpai is nothing compared to S-Class heroes TTM: Scary senpai? Aren’t you Silver Fang’s only disciple? Charanko: Eh…well, it’s complicated FLASHBACK BEGINS Garou: Come here, now you’re my sparring partner Charanko: Nnnnnno way! I’m only a white belt! Garou: Huh? What’s belt color got to do with battles? Come at me Charanko: Senpai, gimme a break! Plus this is just practice, we’re not fighting for real Charanko: I like to take it easy during training, that’s why I’m a bit of a noob Garou: Aren’t you older than I am? Aren’t you ashamed of being looked down upon? Huh? Charanko: screams :Sound of punch Charanko: Don’t pull your punch right before it lands! That’s scary! Garou: You’re weak as hell. You don’t even qualify as a punching bag Garou: Do you really want to be strong? Say, what are you gonna do if I were a monster? Charanko: I’ll cry and beg and do everything I can so you’d let me go! Charanko: I only started doing martial arts to become popular Garou: Tsk, get out of my sight FLASHBACK ENDS Charanko: Thanks to him, I’m even less motivated nowadays Charanko: Well, even though he’s been gone for 6 months Charanko: I just triggered a lot of unhappy memories TTM: What’s with the long face? Charanko: Oh it’s nothing TTM: So, I’m giving you this tank top as a souvenir TTM: Try to become the man who deserve it Charanko: eh… Charanko: Sigh, it’s night already? Charanko: Let’s phone Master Bang and call it a day Charanko: The way those heroes operate…I don’t think it’s meant for me Charanko: I just need to push my Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to the limit and become popular… Garou: Hey Charanko: Heh? Garou: You’re in my way, stop daydreaming in the middle of the road Charanko: Can’t you just walk around me? Garou: You, what’s that in your hand? Charanko: Huh? You mean this tank top? Garou: There’s a Hero’s Association logo on it Charanko: Ah this, Tank Top Master gave me this Charanko: You can have it if you’re a fan. Do you want it? Charanko: By the way, you sound familiar. Have we met? Charanko: It’s too dark, I can’t see your face Garou: Tsk, so you’re not a hero, I’ll let you live Charanko: What do you mean by… Saitama: Aaah, that’s why I said no in the first place Charanko: Hah! That voice! Saitama: There’s no way I can finish the jumbo pot sticker in 30 minutes Genos: You think so? I believe it’s quite doable Saitama: You just stuff it all in and let the machine take care the rest Saitama: I’ve got a real digestive system you know Saitama: Did you see the size of that pot sticker? It’s as big as a kid’s t-shirt! Saitama: (BLARGH) I’m too full Genos: Sensei, barfing at this moment would be dangerous Genos: There’s the distinct possibility that you will involve nearby pedestrians Charanko: Eh, what are you guys doing over there! Genos: Heh, so it’s just Silver Fang’s disciple, barf all you want, Sensei Charanko: What do you mean by that! Not to mention there’re other people around too! See he’s right behind…eh? He’s not there anymore Saitama: Eh? So you know this guy, Genos? Charanko: How dare you…we met at the Dojo! What are you two doing here? Genos: Returning home after our patrol. Saitama sensei forgot his wallet again and was battling his hunger, so he took on the jumbo pot sticker challenge, because success would mean free food plus rewards. Genos: Unfortunately, he failed Genos: The restaurant demanded 5000 yen in fees, and we’re rushing home to get it Charanko: What the hell was that? I’ve heard a lot of useless advice today, but you two take the cake. How can you even call yourselves heroes? Genos: I don’t care about being a hero, power is the only thing I’m after Charanko: Wh…what on earth does power have to do with eating competitions!? Saitama: What, you want to become a hero? Saitama: Then take the initiative and start helping others Charanko: Huh, why is he getting serious all of a sudden. No way! Are you telling me the true hero who’s finally making an appearance… The one who’s going to leave a real impression is…this dude!? Saitama: Therefore… can you lend me 5000 yen? Charanko: Like hell I’m falling for that! Junior high school student Saitama Episode 4 Saitama, who celebrates the seasons and graduation ceremony of Z Municipal Peace Junior High School. A young parallel story of junior high school three years spent with friends, including a challenge that had never existed before, the final round of crying necessity! Acknowledgements Great thanks to the following people for providing the translations References Category:Audio Books